Not Yours
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Oneshot. Bella has something to tell Edward. Something that is going to tear them apart and it doesn't just involve one member of the Cullen family. Human/Vamp.


I know it's not much but, i wanted to publish this. It i sjust my mindless babbling since I'm home sick. I'm sorry if it sucks.

This is from Bella's point of view and they are human/vampire, just like the book.

Please read and review and tell me what you think even if you think it sucks!!! Please and Thank You!!!!!!

~obsessedwithmd

_

* * *

_

Oh my god! Edward is going to kill me. Crap! Dad is going to shoot Edward! This can't be happening! NO!!!! No, No NO!!!!!

I was pacing the length of my room for the thirtieth time. I had my done this for the past couple of days. I had been waiting for it to start for three days. After those days, I was already a week late. Now I had to tell Edward.

I had conformation now and I wish I didn't. _God, Edward isn't going to want to see more or speak to me anymore. _He would never take the responsibility even though he is not the cause. _How am I going to tell him? He's going to leave me. Oh my, how am I going to do this?!!_

On the turn of what was actually my ninth circuit of my room, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway._ I forgot about him. How was I going to tell my dad? I guess I should tell Edward and a few other people first._

I walked out of my room almost robotically and headed to the bathroom. The instant I was in the confines of the room, I shut the door. I turned on the cold water at the outdated sink and put my shaking hands under it. I washed both hands diligently with my delicious smelling pomegranate soap. Charlie says it smells like a health food store. He doesn't like it.

After I was done with my hand I splashed some cold water in my face. It brought me back to reality momentarily. Hopefully it would be enough. It hit my burning cheeks and froze them on contact. I needed to calm myself down somehow. Maybe a shower would help because this isn't helping near as much as I thought it would. _God, how was I going to keep this from Charlie? He can read me like an open book._

With a couple more splashes I was feeling a little calmer. I was able to take a couple deep, ragged breaths. I hesitantly exited the bathroom a little more composed them before but, only a little. I walked to the stairs and paused for another breath._ I think that will be my main problem tonight, breathing. I can't pull this off. _

I finished the walk to the kitchen without tripping, a miracle in itself. I opened the fridge to find the two steaks I had started to marinade this morning. I pulled them out and set them on the counter.

Before I could grab the potatoes that I intended to transform into mashed potatoes the phone rang. I answered it immediately fearing two people. There were only two people who would call, though, Alice or Edward. Alice, I could handle. Edward, I would have to hang up or be very careful. He could read me like an open book even over the phone.

I picked the phone up and answered it with a casual greeting, "Hello." I don't look forward to this conversation no matter who it was. "Hey Bells," he answer sweetly, _SHIT!!!_

"Hey Edward," I tried to answer cheerfully. I don't know how convincing I was but, I hope it was enough.

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked as if nothing was wrong, and for him nothing was wrong, yet. He was oblivious to the growing fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Um... Sure. Is there a reason why you want to come over?" I answered him.

"Nop, I just want to see my beautiful girlfriend. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine with me," I smiled at him through the phone despite myself.

"Good, cause, I'm almost there I'll see you in a couple of minutes," he said as closing and hung up. I started to hyperventilate; I only had a couple of minutes.

I ran for the stairs. I tripped multiple times but didn't break anything. I stumbled to my room and slammed the door. I was in full blown panic mode now. As soon as my door was securely locked behind me I broke down. My bed was closest so that was my destination. Stumbling over, I collapsed into the soft covers. Edward would be here in a matter of minutes and I had to tell him now.

_How was I going to do this? "Edward, I'm carrying a baby, Sorry." Yeah, that would go over well. This is so screwed up. Oh my god._

I heard a voice coming through my rambling mind. I instantly recognized it as my father. "Bella, Edward's here. I'm sending him up." _Oh shit! He's here. _I heard his graceful footsteps coming up the stairs. Seconds later there was a knock at my door. I thought I had composed myself enough to face him. I slowly walked over to the door and turned the handle to grant my soon to be ex access to my room.

His smiling face greeted me and I tried to return it. It must have been enough for him because he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Something about him always relaxes me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and worked one of my hands into his bronze mess that he calls hair. He pushed me into the room while I pulled him along. While he was backing up, he closed the door. He parted his lips and I took full advantage of it. My tongue went into his mouth; tasting every part of him that I could reach. _Hmmmmm……._ I needed to soften him up. It might make this blow a little easier to take. I also had a feeling that this would be the last time I would be doing this.

I pulled him back a little more until my legs hit the side of my bed. He nudged me a little bit and I fell onto the bed. He climbed on top of me. I had to do this now or it would never be done.

I pulled away from his kiss and he showed the confusion I know he felt. I pushed lightly on his chest and he rolled onto his side. I sat up slowly and moved to put my back against my headboard and face him. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my now folded legs.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, about something, um, serious," I finally stuttered out. I almost burst out crying at his face. It froze with fear. Those were common break up words. He face soon shifted to worry laced with panic. I guess that my face looked as scared as I felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me softly. He crawled over to meet me. He picked up my hand and I didn't have the energy to stop him.

"Kinda, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it," I spilled. My voice was shaking by the end of the sentence and his face showed it. He nodded for me to continue.

"I'm pregnant and you're not the father." I cried to him. He dropped my hand and his expression became stone cold. I could see his jaw tighten.

"Who is the father?" he practically growled. He was climbing off my bed now.

He stood at the door and was waiting for the answer before he left.

"I'm so sorry, so sor…," he cut me off there.

"Just tell me so I can leave," he hissed.

"It's, umm… he… It's Carlisle." I cried.

He spun on his heel and exited the room quickly muttering with clenched, white fists, "Dad."


End file.
